Catch Me When I Fall
by chelsXXchels
Summary: She felt as if no one could relate to her  that no one tried. She prayed that someone would try, but she could feel herself drifting farther away from people. The loneliness was enveloping her  it was becoming a part of her. SongFic, OneShot


So, I just felt like writing a songfic. This is a one-shot. Hey, and don't get me wrong, I LOVE Ron and Hermione together. Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review and thank you for reading.

**Catch Me When I Fall**

_By: Chelsea_

**Rating:** K

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the song, or Harry Potter or it's characters. Trust me, if I did, it wouldn't be sitting here in Fan Fiction. The song is Catch Me When I Fall by Ashlee Simpson. BEAUTIFUL song. I would seriously recommend listening to it sometime.

**Summary:** She felt as if no one could relate to her - that no one tried. She prayed that someone would try, but she could feel herself drifting farther away from people. The loneliness was enveloping her - it was becoming a part of her.

**Is anybody out there**

**Does anybody see**

**That when the lights go out something's killing me**

Hermione sat in the bed that she and Ron shared. Or more like, used to share. It had been 2 months since the accident, and Hermione still blamed herself, while Ron was too ashamed to talk. She didn't know if he was ashamed in himself or, the one she feared, ashamed in her. Hermione laid back in the bed and turned off the light. She closed her eyes and did what she had been doing for the last 2 months, she cried herself to sleep.

**I know it seems like people care**

**Cause they're always around me**

**But when the day is done and everybody runs**

"It will be alright, it's just going to take time," said Harry trying to console Hermione. "At least you and Ron still have each other." _At least you and Ron still have each other_, Hermione thought to herself. She hadn't told anyone, not even Harry, that they weren't sleeping in the same bed, or barely speaking for that matter. Hermione figured it just hurt Ron in a different way than her. She cried and he silently sulked. Harry left, and once again, Hermione was alone in their bedroom, _her_ bedroom now - Ron barely came in it.

**Who will be the one to save me from myself**

**Who will be the one who's there**

**And not ashamed to see me crawl**

**Who's gonna catch me when I fall**

Hermione was falling deeper into depression as another month passed. She had just eaten breakfast, by herself, while Ron sat in the living room. She walked up the stairs and instead of turning right into the bedroom, she turned left into another room. She looked around at the pink and yellow themed walls, into the corner with the toys, and right in front of her - an empty baby crib. One that would probably never hold a red-headed baby. Hermione walked over to the crib and picked up a stuffed bear with a pink bow. Ron had come home with it one day after work. He said he saw it in a shop and just couldn't resist. She hugged the bear and fell to the floor sobbing.

**When the show is over**

**And it's empty everywhere**

**It's hard to face going back alone**

It was now nearing 9 months since the accident, and they finally decided to sign the papers. She left the courthouse, giving the man she loved one last look before apparating outside her house. _Her_ house. The strange thing was, she would always love Ron, with all her heart. She knew she would never be able to love someone like that again, yet, there was too much strain. Hermione turned around and looked at the building she know had to go into alone.

**So I walk around the city**

**Anything, anything to clear my head**

**I've got nowhere to go nowhere but home**

Picking herself up from the piles of clothes he had accidently left, now soaked with tears, she headed for the door. Hermione needed to think, to rationalize. She walked for streets, blocks, at least 3 miles before deciding to turn around and head back. But, she didn't really want to go back. That place held too many memories, but she had nowhere else.

**Who will be the one to save me from myself**

**Who will be the one who's there**

**And not ashamed to see me crawl**

**Who's gonna catch me when I fall**

Hermione felt empty. No one could understand. The only one out there was Ron, but in only 9 months, they drifted farther apart than they had ever been in their lives. Harry would try - with no luck. _He can't understand this pain_, she thought. She felt hopeless, like she was falling down a black whole. She wanted desperately for someone to save her from the destruction she was causing herself. But she feared that there was no one out there.

**It may seem I have everything**

**But everything means nothing**

**When the ride that you been on**

**That you're coming off**

**Leaves you feeling lost**

She looked around her living room. Happy pictures of happy times that she couldn't bring herself to take down. Trinkets from places her and Ron visited. Wall hangings that she had searched everywhere for. She had everything that she had tried so hard for - and it was all for nothing. None of the pictures, trinkets, and stuff meant anything if there was no one to share it with. She had searched for the perfect life - she had it for a while - then she lost it. And, amongst losing that life, she felt as though she lost herself.

**Is anybody out there**

**Does anybody see**

**That sometimes loneliness is a part of me**

Hermione was slowly drifting away from everybody. She rarely talked to Harry anymore - there were too many memories of a happy life. A happy life that was destroyed in one day, a few hours of _one_ day. She felt scared, hopeless, and more than anything, alone. She felt as if no one could relate to her - that no one tried. She prayed that someone would try, but she could feel herself drifting farther away from people. The loneliness was enveloping her - it was becoming a part of her.


End file.
